


kind of perverse

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Post-Series, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown have an arrangement with Arcee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Nov! Your gift is PORN! :D
> 
> \- Post-series AU where Breakdown's alive (he has an eye-patch although it's not mentioned in the fic), they're all Autobots (uneasily) and things are peaceful enough for them to break out their sex toy collections.
> 
> \- The mild gore tag is because of something Arcee did to Starscream and I don't even know how to tag for it. Robots being robots. You may picture Starscream off in the distance having strange sensations.
> 
> \- ENJOY! :D

"Two spikes at once," Knock Out says, staring down at the toy in Arcee's hands. "Do you even know how long we'll have to work to loosen up my valve? You aren't the smallest spike out there - "

"I know," Arcee says with a sharp grin. "I brought a lot of lubricant - and restraints. Unless you have something more important to do tonight?"

"Obviously not," Knock Out says, taking the lubricant when she hands it to him and climbing onto her berth, opening his panels as he goes - Arcee likes to see all of him when he's desperate, and he likes to be seen. It's a win-win, really, even if they do tend to neglect his spike.

Not that he's complaining.

She takes her time putting the harness on, checking the fasteners and securing its ring over her valve array, purr already audible from across the room. He watches her, hands moving on autopilot as he slicks his fingers and works them into his valve, vocalizer spitting static as surges result - it's difficult not to overload when he's the one preparing himself, when he can feel every sensitive node with his fingers, medical sensors returning redundant information that's only provided because it feels good.

And _oh_ does it feel good when Arcee finishes adjusting her harness to lock her optics on the motion of his fingers.

"Breakdown's running late," he says with a soft click. "Thought he'd be here by now."

"He's getting supplies," Arcee says.

"What more do you need?" Knock Out asks, when the door opens - it's Breakdown, thank the All-Spark. Breakdown, who stops mid-stride to stare at Knock Out, mouth opening. His optics glow brighter, clearly recording what he sees, and Knock Out huffs a vent at him.

"You've seen me before," he says, wriggling his fingers delicately. "And I can't tease myself forever. Get in here."

Breakdown takes another step, letting the door close as he grins, and now Knock Out spots the padded cuffs in his hands.

Oh. _Oh._ It's going to be one of _those_ nights.

_Good._

"I think I'll let you two handle me from now on," Knock Out says as he pulls his fingers out of himself, dripping lubricant over his thighs as he offers his wrists to Breakdown. He earns an amused snort from Arcee as Breakdown hurries up to him, taking his wrists and arranging them over his head. The cuffs are firm, and the pads are the quality Knock Out demands - restraints are fun, but working grooves out of his wrists and ankles in the morning is hardly his favorite thing.

Breakdown bends to kiss him on the lips before he pulls the chain from his subspace, looping it over the hook on the ceiling and through the cuffs, securing it so Knock Out has enough give to kneel on the berth but not enough to sit.

"Tell me if it strains anything," Breakdown says, an old warning that he always gives. Knock Out nods, required consent, and Breakdown kisses him again, reaching down to stroke over his valve with blunt fingers.

"Get him open," Arcee says, and Breakdown obeys, working on the mesh of Knock Out's valve until it's loose and buzzing with captured energy, making Knock Out buck and whine as he works - the dirty cheat knows all of his sensitive spots and the rhythm of his surges, stopping whenever he might crest into an overload.

Torture, if he weren't enjoying it so much.

"Mnnn - I think that's enough for now," Knock Out tries, hips twitching as Breakdown pulls his fingers out.

"Switching sides," Breakdown says, moving to kneel behind him as Arcee moves back into Knock Out's field of view. She's picked out a spike by now, a slim silver spike with familiar red and blue mods.

She smirks when he focuses enough to look at her, aft panel open so Breakdown can work him open.

"Isn't that kind of perverse?"

"I hate him," Arcee says freely, putting her hands on his shoulders and moving close enough to bump chest-plates with him; her spike nudges his stomach and he wants to squirm. "But you had the hots for him, and tonight's for you. We're _all_ going to frag you, and you're going to take it."

Knock Out has to shutter his optics for a moment, whining. Breakdown hisses his back, then the back of his helm, purring reassuringly.

"I didn't rip it off of him," Arcee says, and Breakdown makes a strangled sound. "Took it off of one of his clones. Ratchet helped me turn it into a toy."

"Lying," Knock Out says hopefully. "Ratchet would never - "

"Used up a lot of favors," Arcee says, and it's that perverse streak of hers that makes Knock Out feel at home with Autobots. They're just as vicious as Decepticons, if not more - frag. It's as if they brought Starscream's best feature into the berth with them, and now he's going to be filled by _three_ spikes - 

"Please," he says, and Breakdown drops his hands to his waist, pulling him back onto his spike, filling his port with a spike he knows all too well - Breakdown's big, blunt, and covered little bumps that make his valve sing. He's _comfortable_ and beautiful and it's safe to lean back against him, moaning as he's filled. Whatever Arcee does to tease and torment him he's got his conjunx behind him, offering love and lust in equal measure.

"Love you," Breakdown murmurs, and Knock Out answers it with a loud static-laced cry - it gets louder as Arcee drops down to push his legs further open, pedes braced on his thighs and fingers hooked into his plating, making scratches he'll tolerate for the sake of her spike - 

Spikes. He feels one tip bump against his valve, then another, and if that's really Starscream's spike those modded ridges will burn when they go in - 

They do.

Arcee smirks at him as he wails, barely able to focus on her face as she slowly thrusts into him, letting him feel every inch of her spike - hers is slim and jagged, modded with little hooks that catch in the mesh of sensitive valves and it hurts, but in a way that heightens the pleasure, because the hooks will retract as she thrusts, creating a delicious drag of pain and pleasure as she frags him into the berth.

Here it's coupled with the raised ridges on Starscream's spike that burn with hot and cold in alternating moments, too much sensation for an overstretched, sensitive valve - 

He shouts as he overloads, transfluid painting himself and Arcee both as he bucks helplessly - and she doesn't stop.

She pushes all the way into him, signalling to Breakdown in an obvious motion - and they're using him, thrusting back and forth in him - he sways in his restraints, limp in their hands as he's used like a toy, whining and cursing as it's too much, too _much_ \- 

Not enough for him to call a halt. Not enough for Arcee's tastes; she always tones it down for him, doesn't push them to the edge of discomfort.

"I love you," Breakdown chants, kissing his shoulder and helm, fingers tightening on his hips, risking dents. "You're so pretty like this."

"Yeah," Arcee answers. "I wish - wish you could suck spike like this - "

"One - one at a time," Knock Out begs, optics flaring at the thought of another scenario when he can barely string a thought together. It's hot and tight and Arcee speeds up, going harder - she shouts as she overloads, spilling hot transfluid into him, then more - oh - 

_More_ from the second spike, enough that he squirms, overfilled and straining - Breakdown overloads, biting his shoulder, and it's - 

He overloads a second time, more desperate charge than a true overload, and whites-out as systems struggle to keep up with what he's feeling.

Arcee pulls out of him, then thrusts right back in - with one spike, with Starscream's - and he can feel her spike bumping into the base of his as she slowly thrusts, sloppy movements that make the mess under them worse.

"Oh frag oh frag oh - "

Breakdown turns his head and kisses him deeply, the purrs from his engine so loud he can't hear anything else - the kiss lasts and lasts as Arcee keeps moving, and suddenly she pulls out, letting Breakdown turn him and spike him in his valve, twisting his arms with the restraints but not enough to hurt - 

Arcee climbs up on his shoulder and catches his face when Breakdown releases the kiss, pushing her spike into his mouth, making him lick it clean and suck on it as he's still used, valve sore and overstimulated but still - he wants - 

Minutes like this, an eternity as Breakdown builds his charge again, stroking his spike with one big hand, and Arcee switches spikes, letting him clean Starscream's spike - 

It's better like this, when he's not here to hiss insults or curses. Arcee rubs his crest, laughing a little when he finishes, and she hops down to lie on the berth to watch them finish up, Breakdown overloading in him and holding him close before he undoes the cuffs, leaving them to dangle as he lies on the berth, picking up Arcee to tuck her against his chest with Knock Out, the three of them a happy pile.


End file.
